


Bets

by LitMech (PatrioticFrisbee)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Dialogue Piece, Gen, M/M, Older Work, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:53:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatrioticFrisbee/pseuds/LitMech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seems the children have found a new pass-time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bets

"Excuse me, Professor."

"Hank, please. Call me Charles."

"Yes Sir."

"What can I do for you?"

"I was speaking with Raven either, and. You see. She says Alex told her something I should let you know."

"Really? What's that?"

"Alex has decided to start assuming you and. And Mr. Lehnsherr are. Oh, how to put it."

"Come now Hank, you can talk to me."

"Copulating?...Professor? Are you quite all right?"

"Alex said this?"

"And seems to be taking bets on the destruction of various household implements. I know this can't possibly be true, considering the business and fully platonic, if not intimate, relationship you have with Mr. Lehnsherr. Professor? Professor! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to place a bet."


End file.
